Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News May 10th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls *Music Movies: Shorty - Electroma *Rap Critic Reviews: #thatpower by Will.i.am and Justin Bieber *Renegade Cut: Killing the Dog *Weekly Manga Recap: One Outs May 9th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Gone Fishin' *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 5 (Parts 1&2) *The Reviewers: Behind the Scenes - Meet Space Lancer Steve *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Dragons, Bees and Fanfiction *BT Podcast: Johnny Maloney, Pants Sorcerer *Review A Day: Star Wars - Republic Commando May 8th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Iron Man 3 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Debt of the Dragon *The AngryJoeShow: Star Command iOS Review *Infomercialism: Top Charming *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Cockta *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 5 - Serotonin May 7th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Parody Dead? *Between The Lines: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo May 6th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Iron Man 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man 2099 #1 *WTFIWWY: "Live" - Q&As: Todd, Tara & Film Brain *Comic Book Issues: Iron Man 3 Vlog *Thumb Wars: Special! Last Chance for Square Enix? May 5th, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "Johnny Mysto: Boy Wizard" *Projector: I'm So Excited *Video Games Awesome: Far Cry 3 is AWESOME! Conclusion *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Nancy Drew *GView: A.N.N.E Preview *Review A Day: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon May 4th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Awake *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Too Damn Big *You Know Who: Journey to the Centre of the Tardis *50 Shades of Green: Ep 10 - Completion of a Great Opus *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 *Vangelus: V-Build: Reprosatsu Decals May 3rd, 2013 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 - Trial by Fire May 2nd, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: In Defense of Episode 2 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Confidential - Cheesier *Video Games Awesome: Phoenix Wright: JFA is AWESOME! Conclusion *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds *JesuOtaku: Fruits Basket - Cast Interview: Uo and Hana *Weekly Manga Recap: Binbougami Ga! *BT Podcast: The Overstimulating Mess of Brain-Melting Goo May 1st, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Water Power *Bootleg Zones: Bat Hero *MMO Grinder: Age of Wushu *Vangelus Reviews: Hunter Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby Winter Season 2013 Round 3, Part 1 *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 4 - Eater *Video Games Awesome: Ocarina of Time is AWESOME! - Conclusion *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content